24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Renee joins Jack, Buchanan and Tony as they prepare to raid Dubaku's headquarters and rescue Ule and Alama Matobo. Janis helps John Brunner stop the toxic insecticide leak at the Ohio plant. Ethan Kanin is forced to tell President Taylor her husband is missing. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Allison Taylor and Ethan Kanin witness a plane crash above Washington, DC orchestrated by Iké Dubaku. * Henry Taylor witnesses Brian Gedge killing Samantha Roth but as Gedge was trying to kill Taylor and make it look like a suicide, the two fall from a second floor and Gedge dies. * Larry Moss is distraught by the apparent death of Agent Renee Walker. * Jack Bauer assures Walker that they'll stop the attacks, and the Matobos agree to cooperate with them. * Tony Almeida hands the Matobos to Nichols and avoids being killed by his men with the help of Jack. * Iké Dubaku targets a facility in Kidron, Ohio for his next attack. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. 02:00:00 At the FBI Sean Hillinger reports to Larry Moss that he found the van where Prime Minister Ule Matobo and his wife were abducted in, but lost track of it after a few blocks. Moss orders him to look for it on traffic cameras. Janis Gold reports to Moss that she has found a repeating code fragment that may be the a breach in the CIP firewall. Moss tells her to look into it, but drop it if it looks cold. Sean wonders with Janis if Larry is focused enough on his job because of Renee's kidnapping, but Janis seems confident in his control over the situation. Henry Taylor is still unable to move after knocking Brian Gedge off the top of a balcony. Gedge's phone begins to ring, because Ethan Kanin is calling wanting to know where Henry is. He leaves an angry voicemail. Kanin then calls FBI and asks for an update. He begins to lecture Moss on the importance of the mission, and Moss assures him they're doing what they can and reminds Kanin of Renee Walker's supposed death. Chloe O'Brian, using her computer, is able to pinpoint where the Matobos are, locating them at an office building in 546 Adams. As they reach the location, Chloe pulls the schematics and they start planning a raid on it. Renee Walker agrees to help Jack, Tony and Bill on their sting operation. Dubaku is preparing his attack on Boyd Chemical Plant when Matobo and his wife are brought in to face him. Dubaku asks if he remembers the last time they met, at a state dinner. Dubaku reminds Matobo how he refused to greet him in that moment. Matobo tells him that they only wanted him to be a puppet and Dubaku calls him a traitor. Matobo says that he and General Juma are the traitors, and that he was freely elected by the people of Sangala. Dubaku tells him he will be taken to Sangala and tortured until he reveals some names, which Matobo assures will never happen. Dubaku then stares at Alama and guarantees him that it will. The Matobos are escorted out while Nichols asks if there has been any word from the President. Dubaku says no, but assures him she will be forced to respond after their next attack. Walker goes into the building where Dubaku is, while Jack, Tony, and Bill climbing to the roof through a fire escape. She walks up to the security guard at the front desk and says that she has official FBI business to deal with in the building. She also refuses to be announced. The guard complies and lets her enter. 02:08:46 Renee makes her way to the roof and lets Jack, Tony and Bill into the building. Tony and Bill go to the third floor while Jack and Renee stay on the fourth floor and enter an old computer room. They pull out a panel from the floor and enter in a crawlspace. 02:10:55 The Matobos are led into another room. There, Matobo regrets allowing Alama to come along. Alama assures him that Jack Bauer will rescue them soon. Chloe informs Jack and Renee that they can get a full view of Dubaku's room from a location in the crawlspace. Back at the FBI office, Janis spots the code fragment again, this time from Kidron, Ohio. Sean wonders what is in Kidron, and they locate an insecticide plant—Boyd Chemical Plant—in the neighboring county. Janis calls the company and asks to speak with John Brunner, the plant manager. 02:12:45 Janis tells him that they may be the target of a terrorist attack and asks if they are having problems. When he confirms they don't have control of their primary tank, Janis tells Sean to have Larry alert the President and tells Brunner to begin evacuation procedures. 02:14:32...02:14:33...02:14:34... 02:18:53 At the White House Tim Woods has just been informed of the attack on Kidron. He gets off the phone and asks Ethan about Henry, reminding him that the First Gentleman may be the only person that can convince the President to call off the strike on Sangala. Ethan says he is still working on it. Meanwhile, President Taylor is with her Press Secretary Angela Nelson preparing a speech to explain the situation. When Ethan and Tim walk in, he asks Angela to leave the room. Tim explains the situation at Kidron, and informs the President that the casualties might reach the 17,000. The President is distraught. 02:21:24 Chloe reports to Jack that Dubaku's next attack is underway, and tells him to hurry. Jack uses a small camera through a grate and peers onto Dubaku's lair. He gives the layout to Bill and Tony who are waiting for a signal to enter the room. 02:22:49 Janis is still on the phone with Brunner, who explains her they have no control of the plant. As the plant is evacuating, Brunner puts on a gas mask and goes on the primary tank room to open the emergency valves which will release gas into the room to buy more time. Janis walks him through the procedure, while questioning the ability of a gas mask to hold up through the process. Brunner opens several valves, releasing gas into the room. One of Dubaku's men reports that the attack is seven minutes away from a breach. Nichols then notices Jack, Tony, and Buchanan going in the building on the roof surveillance cameras, which happened 20 minutes ago. Dubaku aborts the attack and disconnects the device despite Nichols protests, saying they will continue from another location. Sean reports to Larry that the firewall breach has been closed and the attack aborted, but cannot explain why. Dubaku orders them to secure the device and the Matobos when Jack orders the assault to begin. Bill and Tony breach the room, coming in from two angles, while Jack blows some explosives on the crawlspace. Nichols goes to pick up the Matobos and orders them to move. As he pulls a gun to them, he is shot in the back by Renee who takes them to the van. A gunfight clears the room, with all the terrorists killed, except Dubaku. Tony finds the CIP device, destroyed, and they go after Dubaku. 02:28:13...02:28:14...02:28:15... 02:32:34 Janis is still on the phone with Brunner, who informs her that the automatic shutdown has begun, and the plant has been saved. She tells him to get out of the room, but he doesn't have the strength to move. She sends in a rescue team. Renee takes the Matobos to the van where Chloe is. Chloe informs Jack that they have five minutes before the police arrive at the scene. While inside, Dubaku walks in the room where he had Michael Latham and orders him to stand up. Latham asks Dubaku to let him go, but Dubaku threatens to kill his wife and daughter if he doesn't do what he asks. 02:34:28 Jack, Tony and Bill go down the hall and enter the room to find Latham standing alone. Jack wants to see his hands, and Tony identifies him. Latham says "I'm sorry" and Jack notices the bomb attached to Latham. They clear the room seconds before the bomb goes off. Renee says that the cops will be at the building soon, and if they stay any longer the whole operation could be blown. As they prepare to return to Bill's safe house, Dubaku walks out of the building, blending in with the crowd. 02:35:56 Back at the FBI office, Larry is still questioning why the breach stopped. Sean still doesn't have an answer, and Larry gets upset. Sean says he's sorry about Renee, and Larry reminds him thousands of lives are at stake, and orders him to work with NSA to figure out where the device and Dubaku are. As he walks out, Janis informs him that only a trace amount of the chemical in Kidron was released. Sean asks about Brunner, and Janis tells him he died. She then tries to find the information of his family to notify them about his death. 02:38:14...02:38:15...02:38:16... 02:42:42 Tim Woods is briefing President Taylor on the attacks, again reporting that Brunner was the only death, and only 13 other injuries. Taylor wants to know where the CIP device is, and orders alert levels to remain high until it is found. Taylor gets a call from Admiral Smith. Outside the Oval Office, Ethan is till trying to get Gedge on the phone. Ethan wants to tell the President, while Woods suggests holding off. Ethan enters the Oval Office as Taylor gets off the phone with Admiral Smith. 02:44:28 Ethan informs President Taylor that Henry is still convinced their son didn't kill himself, and that a private investigator was bringing information to him about Roger's death. He then admits he doesn't know where Henry is. Ethan informs her that the Secret Service is heading to Samantha Roth's apartment to bring him back. 02:45:54 Edward Vossler gets the call on his radio and realizes something has gone wrong. He pulls out his phone and calls Brian Gedge. Henry Taylor wakes up and looks around the apartment. He picks up the phone and tries to redial, but the phone is locked. He makes it to the door, only to find Vossler running down the hallway drawing his weapon. Henry locks the door and goes back into the apartment. He gets Gedges gun, but not before Vossler is able to get to him. Taylor points out that Gedge's plan is foiled and that the murder will be traced back to Vossler. Before Vossler can respond, his phone rings. It's Dubaku, who is riding a train and asking about Gedge. Vossler says Gedge is dead, but he has the First Gentlemen. Dubaku orders him to keep him alive and bring him to his apartment. 02:48:06...02:48:07...02:48:08... 02:52:33 At Bill's safe house, Bill orders Chloe to use satellites to try and find Dubaku. Jack walks up to Bill and says their cover is blown, and that they need more help. Chloe agrees and says they don't have the resources needed for this operation. Renee reminds Jack that someone at the White House is connected to Dubaku, and Bill thinks it's too dangerous. Jack says they can limit the flow of information. Matobo steps in and assures them they can trust President Taylor. Although Bill agrees to some extent, he still thinks someone close to her is not trustworthy. Matobo tells them he can arrange a private meeting with the President. Tony and Bill reluctantly agree, and give Matobo the phone. 02:54:34 At the White House, a news report confirms that there is still only one dead from the attack on Boyd Chemical Plant, though the fact that it was a terrorist attack seems to be covered up. The President gets Matobo's call, which they are attempting to trace. Matobo tells her they are safe and the CIP device was destroyed. He then asks to meet her in private in 10 minutes. Taylor calls in Ethan and tells them to prepare for the Matobos, and to keep it quiet. 02:56:35 Chloe is preparing a route towards the White House. Jack begins to walk out, when Tony announces he won't go. Bill reminds Jack that Tony is still wanted and he will be arrested. Jack says he needs to face the consequences, and Tony agrees to surrender after Dubaku is captured. Bill and Jack then head out with Matobo. Split screen: Tony watches Jack and Bill head to the White House. Edward Vossler is kidnapping Henry Taylor and taking him to Iké Dubaku's hideout. Ule Matobo and Renee Walker are heading out. President Taylor is waiting for Matobo to arrive. Iké Dubaku is in the hallway of the apartment complex walking to his apartment. Dubaku walks into his apartment and as he settles down, someone knocks at the door. Dubaku draws his weapon and opens it, but it's only Marika, a waitress he is having a relationship with under the alias of Samuel. She asks if he's still coming over for dinner but he says he has work to do. After she leaves, he gets on the phone and gives Vossler his location. When Vossler asks what he's going to do with Taylor, Dubaku tells him, "Just make sure you weren't followed." and hangs up. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * John Billingsley as Michael Latham * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Tom Irwin as John Brunner * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson * Mark Aiken as Nichols * DaJuan Johnson as Technician #1 Co-starring * Charles Emmett as Boyd Engineer * Beau Dremann as Security Guard * Reginald James as Technician #2 Uncredited * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge (corpse) * Sean Christopher as Dubaku bodyguard Memorable quotes *'Sean Hillinger': The entire NSA has been combing the firewall searching for the next CIP device breach. If this were something, don't you think they'd already know about it? *'Janis Gold': I could live without your negativity today, Sean. * Janis Gold: Ma'am, as I just stated, I'm with the FBI. Does that sound vaguely important to you? *'Janis Gold': John? Did you try blasting the memory card? *'John Brunner': Three times, honey. We're not in control of the computer system. I already told my people to get the hell out of here. *'Janis Gold': Normally I don't allow people to call me honey, but we can discuss that later. *'John Brunner': Well, sounds like you need to lighten up. *'Jack Bauer': Let me see your hands! *'Tony Almeida': It's Latham… *'Jack Bauer': Where's Dubaku? *'Michael Latham': I'm sorry… *'Jack Bauer': (after noticing Latham was wired to a bomb) COVER! Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: February 9, 2009. * The names on the Boyd Chemical contact list include several 24 crew members such as Paul Gadd, David Latham, and Scott Powell. * Factual Error: the area code 937 is for Dayton, Ohio—not Kidron, Ohio. * The fan phone appears on the missed calls list of Brian Gedge's cell phone * The character Samantha Roth appears briefly as a corpse, but seems to be portrayed by a body double. * The Boyd Chemical Plant is the same set as Wilshire Gas Company in Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm and the Santa Clarita Power Plant in Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am. * This is the last of only four episodes of Season 7 to feature all the members of the main cast. This is the earliest that this has occurred in any season of 24 to date. See also *2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) 707 Day 707